1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a set of connectors, to be fitted to each other, including a first connector, a second connector and a lever mounted rotatably on one of the connectors.
2. Description of the Related Art
A lever-type connector, which has a lever, is known (for example References see below).
FIG. 22 is a cross-sectional view showing a male housing and a female housing of a lever-type connector disclosed in the Patent document 1 before fitting them together. FIG. 23 is a cross-sectional view showing a condition in which the male housing is fitted into the female housing which are shown in FIG. 22.
According to the lever-type connector 100 in FIGS. 22, 23, a lever 101 is engaged at an engaging hole 102, provided at the lever 101, with a projection 104 of a male housing 103 and supported rotatably around a projection 104 on the male housing 103.
The lever 101 rotates on the male housing 103 so as to make the female housing 105 and male housing 103 couple to each other and fit together. In other words, with rotation of the lever 101, the male housing 103 is received into a hood 106 of the female housing 105. By engaging a lock projection 107 of the hood 106 with a lock (not shown) of the lever 101, the lever 101 is locked. Thus, the lever 101 is locked so that fitting of the housings 103, 105 is maintained. When the lever 101 of the above lever-type connector 100 is not used, it is very difficult to fit the housings 103, 105 to each other. In other words, for fitting the housings 103, 105 couple to each other, a strong force for making the housings 103, 105 couple to each other is required.
References are Japan Patent Published No. 2002-359028 and 2003-92169.